Fan:Digimon Adventure Party
History One year after the defeat of Apocalymon and The Dark Masters,The digi-destined went up to a new grade,Tai,Matt,and Sora went to 6th grade,Izzy and Mimi went to 5th grade,Joe went to middle school,T.K. and Kari went to 3rd grade. They got an urgent message from Gennai that he ask if they come to the digital world before he explained the internet was disconnected. Izzy had an idea he said that they went to the summercamp and went to the digital world,The digi-destined arrived at the summer camp,Izzy try to unlock the code to the digital world and then a black fog appeared and sucked them into the digital world unexpectedly they meet Gennai and their digimon,suddenly they were attacked by an Okuwamon divolves from kuwagamon,they tried to digivolves their digimon but can't. After their digimon badly injured,they believe that they could believe each other making their digivice into D-3 Digivice,making them digivolves to champion form and beat Okuwamon. Gennai told them there is still more villains show up and their new adventure begins. seeEpisodes Fan:Party Episodes Characters Taichi"Tai" Kamiya (En:) , (Movie 4) |actors other=(Nl:) Patrick van Balen (Fr:) Donald Reignoux (Es:) Blanca Rada (It:) Cinzia Villari (De:) Florian Knorrn (Pl:) Cezary Kwiecinski, Grzegorz Drojewski (Pt:) Luiz Sérgio VieiraDigimon Adventure (TV) - Anime News Network Anime News Network |partner= |trait= |age='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 11 /12/ 14 (En:) 12 /13/ 16 |grade=5th(adventure)6th(party)8th(02) |gender=Male |relatives=Susumu Kamiya (Father) Yuuko Kamiya (Mother) Kari Kamiya (Younger Sister)}} , is a from the first two seasons of the and Digimon Adventure, and Digimon Adventure 02. He is characterized as an happy-go-lucky, adventurous, but naïve character who wears a set of goggles, a characteristic that would eventually become shared among the leaders of the various DigiDestined in Digimon. He is the older brother to Kari Kamiya, and can be very protective of her, just as Yamato "Matt" Ishida is with Takeru "T.K." Takaishi As the leader, he often acts on impulse without realizing the consequences of his actions. This has led him to moments of friction and guilt between his best friend and rival Matt, his oldest friend Sora Takenouchi, as well as his Digimon partner . As a true leader, however, he manages to do whatever is necessary to rectify the situation, and in times of need, save friends and family from certain doom. He is the bearer of the Crest of Courage. Tai was voiced by in Japan, in most English materials, and in Revenge of Diaboromon. Another character, similar in design, is also named Taichi Yagami and is the human star of the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga. Yamato "Matt" Ishida (En:) (Nl:) Louis van Beek |partner= |trait= |age='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 11 /12/ 14 (En:) 12 /13/ 16 |grade=5th(Adventure)6th(party)8th(02) |gender=Male |relatives=Hiroaki Ishida (Father) Nancy Takaishi (Mother) Takeru "T.K." Takaishi (Younger Brother)}} is a in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Matt, one of the original DigiDestined, starts out as a secretive loner whose Digimon partner is Gabumon. His younger brother, T.K. Takaishi, is also one of the eight DigiDestined. He is very protective of T.K., and often acts harshly when he (T.K.) is in trouble. In the English language dub, the two were said to be half-brothers at the beginning of the series in the episode Garurumon, but that was a dialogue mistake, as it was proven during the Myotismon saga that T.K.'s mother is also Matt's mother, and his father was Matt's father. Matt was voiced by (Japan) and (US). Matt is the bearer of the Crest of Friendship. Sora Takenouchi (En:) |partner= |trait= |age='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 11 /12/ 14 (En:) 12 /13/ 16 |grade=5th(Adventure)6th(party)8th(02) |gender=Female |relatives=Haruhiko Takenouchi (Father) Toshiko Takenouchi (Mother)}} is a in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. She is partnered with . Sora is a very reliable person and tries to take care of the other kids. Her father, Haruhiko, works as a professor at the and in season 2, Jim Kido (Shuu)In the Japanese version, Joe Kido has two brothers, Shin (seen in Digimon Adventure) and Shuu (introduced in 02). However, in the English dub, both brothers became one, Jim Kido. researches at the university with Sora's dad. She lives only with her mother, Toshiko, a famous flower arranger who also has an ikebana academy. Sora is the bearer of the Crest of Love. She was voiced by in the version and in the version. Izzy "Koushiro"Izumi (02 epilogue) (En:) |partner= |trait= |age='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 10 /11/ 13 (En:) 11 /12/ 15 |grade=4th(Adventure)5th(party)7th(02) |gender=Male |relatives=Masami Izumi (Adoptive Father) Yoshie Izumi (Adoptive Mother)}} is a character in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is partnered with Tentomon. Izzy is a computer expert and spends a large fraction of his time trying to figure stuff out on his "PiBook" laptop. He played on the soccer team with Sora Takenouchi and Tai Kamiya (Taichi Yagami in Japan). Izzy lives with his adopted parents. When he initially found out that he was adopted, he began to subconsciously distant himself from his parents and focusing on his computer. The issue is resolved when his parents come forward with the truth and he accepts them as his true parents. In the English dub, Izzy often says "Prodigious!" He is the bearer of the Crest of Knowledge. He is one of the core members of the DigiDestined in both seasons. He is voiced by in the English version and in the Japanese version. Mimi Tachikawa (En:) |partner= |trait= |age='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 10 /11/ 13 (En:) 11 /12/ 15 |grade=4th(Adventure) |gender=Female |relatives=Keisuke Tachikawa (Father) Satoe Tachikawa (Mother) |}} is a character in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Mimi has been described as a "girly girl" - spoiled, ditzy, vain, and prissy girl who complains a lot, but also is sensitive, artsy, sweet and caring. She often talks of shopping and fashion. Mimi is also known to be infantile, and innocent. She is partnered to Palmon and is the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity (Purity in Japan). She was voiced by (Japan) and (English). Joe Kido (En:) |partner= |trait= |age='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 12 /13/ 15 (En:) 13 /14/ 17 |grade=6th(adventure)7th(party)9th(02) |gender=Male |relatives=(Ja:) Unnamed Father Shin Kido (Oldest Brother) Shuu Kido (Older Brother) (En:) Unnamed Father Jim Kido (Older Brother) |}} is a character in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is in the 7th grade. He is partnered to Gomamon. In the Japanese anime, Joe has two older brothers, named Shin and Shuu. The two brothers were treated as if they were one person, named "Jim" in the English version of the anime due to choices that were made in the dubbing process. Joe's father planned on the boys to each become a doctor, a tradition which had existed since the . Joe is the bearer of the Crest of Reliability (Honesty in Japan).The title of his instrumental theme, "Blue Faith," lends some credibility to the 'Faithfulness' translation. Seijitsu is sometimes translated as honesty. Takeru"T.K."Takaishi (Adventure) (02) (02 epilogue) (En:) (01) (02) |partner= |trait= |age='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 8 /9/ 11 (En:) 9 /10/ 13 |grade=2nd(adventure)3rd(party)5th(02(original))7th(02(dub)) |gender=Male |relatives=Hiroaki Ishida (Father) Nancy Takaishi (Mother) Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Older Brother)}} is a character in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is the younger brother of Yamato "Matt" Ishida. He is partnered with , and embodies the trait of Hope. Hikari"Kari"Kamiya (En:) |partner= |trait= |age='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 8 /9/ 11 (En:) 9 /10/ 13 |grade=2nd(adventure)3rd(party)5th(02(original))7th(02(dub)) |gender=Female |relatives=Susumu Kamiya (Father) Yuuko Kamiya (Mother) Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Older Brother)}} is a character in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. She is the younger sister of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. She is partnered with , and embodies the trait of Light. Category:Fan fiction